BLESSING RAIN
by kRieZt
Summary: 120 tahun bertahta di Uruk, Gilgamesh tidak pernah melihat hujan turun begitu deras dan berlangsung lebih dari seharian. Baginya, hujan adalah pemberian tiada tara dari para Dewa. Dan dia ingin berbagi pemberian ini dengan seseorang yang istimewa untuknya.


**BLESSING RAIN**

Cast : Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh, Tohsaka Tokiomi

Rating : T (for some naked stuff)

Genre : general/romance

Summary : 120 tahun bertahta di Uruk, Gilgamesh tidak pernah melihat hujan turun begitu deras dan berlangsung lebih dari seharian. Baginya, hujan adalah pemberian tiada tara dari para Dewa. Dan dia ingin berbagi pemberian ini dengan seseorang yang istimewa untuknya.

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Gen Urobuchi-sensei and Takashi Takeuchi-sensei. I own nothing except the idea of this story.

Warning : cerita pertama di fandom F/Z. OOC, typo, boys love. Don't like, don't read, and leave!

* * *

Suara derasnya hujan yang turun di kota Fuyuki membangunkan Gilgamesh dari tidurnya…

Dia membuka matanya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Air hujan turun terus menerus, membasahi setiap sudut jalanan di kota. Hari sudah pagi, tetapi tidak ada sinar matahari yang menerangi karena tertutup awan gelap. Dia ingin turun dari tempat tidur dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya ini. Sebelumnya, dia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang sedang tidur pulas di sampingnya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tampaknya tidak tahu kalau dia sudah bangun. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang wajah laki-laki itu tanpa mengejutkannya. Pipinya terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

"Dingin ya?"

Sebisa mungkin dia tidak mengganggu tidur Kotomine Kirei karena dia harus menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh pendeta magis itu. Udara dingin sekali pagi ini. Dia akan membiarkan laki-laki ini tidur. Dia tahu, Kirei akan bangun pagi setelah mendengar lonceng gereja berbunyi. Dia punya pekerjaan penting setiap pagi.

Setelah yakin tidak mengganggu tidurnya, raja agung dari Uruk itu lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang tidak berbusana selembar pun. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali. Dia lalu duduk di dekat jendela dan menyilang satu kakinya.

"Deras sekali hujannya…"

120 tahun dia bertahta di kerajaan besar Uruk di wilayah timur tengah, dia tidak pernah melihat air hujan turun membasahi bumi seperti ini. Kerajaannya dikelilingi padang pasir yang gersang serta sinar matahari yang bersinar sepanjang tahun. Hujan turun sangat jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Tetapi para dewa selalu berpihak kepadanya. Kerajaannya diberkahi tanah yang subur dan makmur. Rakyatnya tidak pernah menderita kekeringan dan kelaparan.

"Kau akan mati kedinginan jika tidak memakai sesuatu melindungi tubuhmu, Gilgamesh."

Sontak dia tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mengetahui Kirei memakaikan selimut tebal di tubuhnya. Pendeta magis itu berdiri di dekatnya, ikut memandang ke luar jendela. Gilgamesh mendengus tertawa, sambil tetap melihat ke luar.

"Aku membangunkanmu, Kirei?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kau bangun?"

"Karena kau tidak ada di dekatku."

"Hahahaha…itu sama saja dengan aku sudah membangunkanmu secara tidak langsung."

"Apakah tuanmu memberimu perintah untuk bangun?"

"Hmph…Tokiomi tidak akan berani memerintahkanku untuk bangun tidur, termasuk menggunakan Command Seal hanya untuk mengganggu tidurku."

"Mungkin dia mencarimu, mungkin dia membutuhkanmu. Kau sudah sepanjang malam berada di sini."

"Aku suka berada di sini. Lebih tepatnya, aku sudah berada di sini bersamamu, Kirei."

Kedua mata merah Gilgamesh memandang sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya ini. Kirei hanya mengenakan celana panjang, tidak ada yang menutupi badannya kecuali seuntai kalung salib berwarna emas menggantung di depan dadanya yang bidang. Laki-laki itu membalas tatapan sang raja berambut pirang.

"Kau boleh tertawa padaku, Kirei. Tetapi seumur hidup aku bertahta di Uruk, aku tidak pernah melihat hujan demikian deras dan turun tanpa henti."

"Apakah di sana kemarau berkepanjangan?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya. Kami pun punya musim hujan. Hanya saja, matahari begitu senang menyinari negaraku yang subur dan makmur. Matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun. Hujan akan menjadi momen langka, momen penuh berkah, dan memberikan kesenangan pada rakyatku."

"Kau suka pemandangan ini, Gilgamesh?"

"Ya…aku suka…"

Suara rintik air hujan itu seakan bisa menenangkan hati Gilgamesh. Dia tidak menghilangkan senyumnya, selama terus memandang ke luar. Ingatannya kembali ke masa kejayaannya, saat bertahta di Uruk.

"Rakyatku akan menyambut hujan dengan penuh suka cita. Mereka berkumpul di tengah kota, membawa tempayan dan periuk lalu memenuhinya dengan tumpahan air hujan. Mereka akan memenuhi tempat penampungan air di pusat kota, atau di rumah mereka."

"Apakah hujan di negaramu akan berlangsung lama seperti ini?"

"Ya, tetapi hanya berlangsung satu hari saja. Tidak berhari-hari seperti di sini. Maka itu, kami menyakralkannya. Air hujan adalah pemberian tiada tara dari dewa kami."

Gilgamesh berdiri dan mendekati Kirei. Kedua tangannya terjulur dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Kirei. Ditatapnya wajah laki-laki itu begitu dalam. Dia tersenyum, dan dia mendapatkan balasan senyuman tipis dari Kirei.

"Pulanglah, Gilgamesh. Tohsaka-sama menantimu."

"Apa kau akan merindukanku jika aku pulang, Kirei?"

"Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu setiap kali akan meninggalkan tempatku."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti merindukanku. Karena itu aku sering kemari demi membayar rasa rinduku kepadamu."

"Hmph…angkuh seperti biasa."

"Tokiomi itu membosankan, kaulah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sedari awal aku mudah mengikat kontrak dengannya. Dan bukan denganmu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak cocok dengannya, Gilgamesh?"

"Masalahnya aku pun tidak bisa mengkhianati kontrak suci itu. Dia yang memanggilku dari awal. Tapi yah, aku menikmati semuanya. Untung saja aku bertemu denganmu, dan aku senang mengetahui kau terhubung dengan Tokiomi. Anggap saja pertemuan rahasia antara kita ini adalah takdir."

"Apa manusia semacamku ini bisa membuatmu senang, Gilgamesh?"

"Aku seorang raja dan aku tahu apa yang bisa menghiburku. Kau itu istimewa. Berbahagialah."

Tanpa rencana apa pun, Gilgamesh memberanikan diri mencium bibir pendeta magis itu dengan lembut. Terus terang Kirei tidak suka dengan tingkah Gilgamesh seperti ini. Dia selalu ingin memberontak, ingin mendorongnya jauh dan memarahinya. Ini perbuatan dosa, dan pembuat dosa harus dihukum. Tetapi semua tingkah raja dari Uruk itu seperti mempunyai mantra yang menyuruhnya tetap diam dan menikmatinya. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh Gilgamesh yang terbalut selimut, dan dibawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Badanmu dingin, Gilgamesh."

"Kau yang akan menghangatkanku, Kirei."

"Aku tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi misa pagi dimulai. Ayahku menyuruhku memimpin misa."

"Tetapi hujan turun begitu derasnya, aku rasa tidak akan banyak orang yang datang."

"Dan kau sebaiknya pulang ke kediaman Tohsaka-sama. Jangan buat dia menunggu."

"Biarkan dia menunggu. Aku seorang raja, dia tidak boleh mengaturku dan aku tidak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai Master."

"Kau seorang Servant, dan masih bisa bertindak sebagai seorang raja yang sesungguhnya."

"Fufufu…aku memang seorang raja, Kirei."

Gilgamesh mencium kalung salib emas di dada Kirei sebelum kemudian menghilang dari pandangan. Pendeta berambut cokelat itu bernafas lega karena dia sedikit kerepotan kalau harus bisa menghibur raja super angkuh itu saat sedang dilanda kebosanan. Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Gilgamesh bisa merasa bosan dan tidak cocok bekerja sebagai Servant untuk Tohsaka Tokiomi.

Bel Gereja Fuyuki sudah berbunyi, sudah saatnya dia bersiap untuk pergi ke gereja dan memulai misa pagi.

-000-

Hujan terus turun sampai menjelang malam di kota Fuyuki…

Lengkap dengan pakaian kebesarannya berupa baju perang yang terbuat dari emas, Gilgamesh menampakkan diri di ruang kerja Tohsaka Tokiomi. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin disampaikan tuannya mengenai kehadiran Caster yang menjadi bencana di peperangan suci ini.

"Keberadaan Caster hanya akan mengacaukan peperangan ini, Yang Mulia. Anda pun tentunya tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan Anda, bukan?"

"Kau ingin aku melenyapkan Caster dengan satu kali serangan, Tokiomi?"

"Saya yakin kesaktian Anda tidak bisa ditandingi oleh para Servant yang lain. Mereka pun akan sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari Anda karena memang satu-satunya Servant terkuat hanyalah King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. Yaitu Anda sendiri, Yang Mulia."

"Kau harus tahu, Tokiomi. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan senjataku hanya untuk hal yang percuma. Senjata-senjataku dipersiapkan untuk sebuah peperangan yang besar, dan sebanding dengan kekuatannya."

"Tentu saja peperangan ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa ditandingi dengan kekuatan Anda, Yang Mulia. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih kepada kemurahan hati Anda karena bersedia menyingkirkan pengganggu peperangan suci ini."

Gilgamesh tidak mengatakan apa pun saat hendak meninggalkan ruang kerja Tokiomi. Gemerincing suara baju perangnya menggetarkan hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Tokiomi yang berusaha sekuat tenaga tetap menunjukkan kesetiaan kepada raja agung ini. Gilgamesh tahu, tuannya hanya berpura-pura demi mempertahankan kontrak suci ini. Inilah yang membuatnya bosan, dan tidak tahan berlama-lama di tempat ini.

Dia pergi, ke satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menghiburnya…

Segelas wine bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya…

Dia tiba di kediaman Kotomine Kirei, namun dia terkejut tidak mendapati siapa pun di sana. Ini sudah malam, dan seharusnya Kirei sudah kembali dari tugasnya. Pendeta magis itu bekerja mengumpulkan informasi para Master dan Servant yang lain, kemudian semua informasi itu akan diberikan kepada Tokiomi. Menurutnya, Kireilah yang paling bekerja keras di peperangan ini. Tokiomi hanya akan duduk mendengarkan keterangan pendeta itu, lalu menyusun strategi lain dan kembali menyuruh anak didiknya, tidak lain kecuali Kirei, untuk menjalankan strateginya.

"Ke mana dia?"

Tidak tahu kapan Kirei akan kembali, dia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggunya di sini sampai laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kembali. Dia mengambil botol wine dan gelasnya, kemudian menikmatinya di dekat jendela kamar.

"Hujan ini tidak juga berhenti."

Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin keluar dan membiarkan dirinya dibasahi air hujan di luar sana. Ingatannya kembali terjebak di masa kejayaannya di Uruk. Dia ingin merasakan air hujan sebagai pemberian paling berharga dari para Dewa di Khayangan. Maka itu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia keluar dari kamar Kirei dan berdiri di tengah jalan.

Udara dan air yang dingin tidak dirasa mengganggunya. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengucap syukur. Air hujan membasahi wajahnya, kemudian turun ke badannya, sampai ke ujung kakinya. Dia tidak peduli sweater putih dan celana panjangnya basah. Air hujan ini dirasakan seperti air mandi yang turun dari pancuran surga, menyegarkan, menyejukkan, dan menyucikannya.

"Terima kasih, para Dewa. Berkah-Mu, semua kenikmatan ini, Kau tumpahkan di muka bumi yang begitu haus akan karunia-Mu…"

"Gilgamesh!"

Dia hampir larut dalam suasana yang menenangkan ini, sampai kemudian seseorang berseru memanggilnya. Suara itu tidak asing di dengar. Dia mendapati Kotomine Kirei tengah menatapnya cemas. Belum sempat mengatakan apa pun, pendeta magis itu langsung menariknya masuk ke rumah. Kirei membanting pintu rumahnya dan langsung memarahi raja agung itu.

"Kau sudah gila membiarkan dirimu basah hujan-hujanan begitu, Gilgamesh?! Ini bukan Uruk, ini Jepang! Iklim serta udara di sini jauh berbeda dari sana!"

"Kau berani merusak kesenangan seorang raja yang sedang menikmati berkah para Dewa!"

"Tetapi ini sama saja dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak bisa beperang! Kau tidak akan berguna untuk tuanmu! Ikut aku sekarang!"

Tidak ingin terlibat perdebatan lebih panjang lagi, Kirei langsung mengajak raja yang sudah basah kuyup itu ke kamarnya. Dia mengambil handuk dan menyuruhnya mengeringkan tubuhnya. Gilgamesh masih menatapnya penuh kemarahan karena dia tidak suka kesenangannya terganggu. Kemarahannya pun dilampiaskan dengan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pendeta yang sedang mencarikan baju ganti untuknya.

BUAGH!

"Kau benar-benar lancang, Kotomine Kirei!"

"…"

"Aku sudah pernah menjelaskan bahwa hujan adalah pemberian tiada tara dari para Dewa. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku mengucap syukur. Dan kau menggangguku!"

"Jika kau berada di Uruk, kau boleh saja melakukan itu. Tetapi ini di Jepang. Udara di sini jauh lebih dingin dari negaramu."

"Jangan meremehkan aku, dasar manusia rendahan!"

"Aku sungguh tidak mempunyai niatan untuk meremehkanmu, Gilgamesh. Aku mengerti apa yang kau lakukan. Tetapi aku yakin akan satu hal, para Dewamu tidak ingin kau berada di bawah guyuran air hujan begitu lama."

"Hmph! Aku merupakan bagian dari mereka, aku berhak atas segala tahta di surga. Aku bukan manusia lemah sepertimu. Aku ini sakti, dan aku tidak akan mudah sakit!"

"Bahkan orang sakti sekali pun akan menjaga kesaktiannya dengan tidak terlalu lama membiarkan dirinya berada dalam bahaya, begitu kan?"

"Cih!"

"Aku memang bukan tuanmu, Gilgamesh. Tetapi jika aku adalah Tohsaka Tokiomi, maka aku-"

"Akan menggunakan Command Seal untuk menghentikanku? Menurutmu itu akan mempan kepada raja agung sepertiku?"

"Meski itu tidak akan mempan, tetapi kulakukan semua itu demi kebaikkanmu."

"Kau ingin menceramahiku, Kirei? Apa Tokiomi yang mengajarimu berani berbicara begitu pada seorang raja? Seorang pemimpin yang selalu diberkahi oleh para Dewa."

Jika Gilgamesh sudah mulai berbicara mengenai kebesarannya, Kirei pun nampaknya sudah kehabisan cara untuk menenangkannya. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana repotnya Tohsaka Tokiomi mengendalikan Gilgamesh yang sedang murka begini. Dalam pikirannya sekarang, dia harus bisa membujuk raja angkuh ini untuk mau berganti pakaian dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dia memang tidak tahu seberapa tahan Gilgamesh akan udara dingin. Uruk pasti merupakan daratan yang selalu mendapat sinar matahari lebih panas dan lebih terik dari Jepang. Udara dingin adalah sesuatu yang baru dirasakan oleh Gilgamesh.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan…"

Kirei memberanikan diri mendekap tubuh Gilgamesh yang masih basah kuyup. Di luar dugaan, tubuh raja berambut pirang itu gemetar dalam dekapannya. Dia pasti kedinginan, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menangkal rasa dingin ini.

"Badanmu gemetar, Gilgamesh."

"Bodoh, kau memelukku dan aku masih basah."

"Kau menolak untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu dan berganti pakaian. Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu menghangatkan diri?"

"Hmph…jika kau Tohsaka Tokiomi, aku akan mendorongmu menjauh dariku. Lalu aku akan menyuruhmu keluar sampai aku selesai berganti pakaian. Orang boleh mengagumi keindahan tubuhku. Tetapi jika sampai harus mendekapku seperti ini, aku bisa saja langsung membunuhnya dengan sekali tebasan pedangku."

"Apa kau…akan melakukan itu kepadaku, Gilgamesh? Jika aku adalah orang lain."

"Cih!"

Entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, tiba-tiba saja Gilgamesh menarik Kirei dan menciumnya. Menurutnya, Kirei hanyalah manusia bodoh dan harus diajari dengan contoh yang nyata. Dia berharap dengan menciumnya, Kirei akan lebih mengerti dengan maksudnya tadi.

"Kau benar-benar manusia bodoh, Kirei. Itulah sebabnya kau begitu menarik di mataku."

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Dengarkan aku, Kirei. Dengarkan aku baik-baik dan aku tidak mau kau memotong pembicaraanku."

"…"

"Aku seorang raja yang telah memilihmu sebagai orang yang bisa kupercaya. Bergembiralah. Pilihan raja itu tidak pernah salah."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku yang menjadi pilihanmu, Gilgamesh."

"Kau tidak hanya menarik di mataku, Kirei. Tetapi kau adalah sumber segala kenikmatan yang aku butuhkan di dunia ini. Kau kuizinkan menyentuhku, mendekapku, dan melakukan apa pun yang bisa membuatku senang."

"Lalu apa timbal baliknya untukku?"

"Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang setara dengan seorang raja agung macam aku. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa mendapatkannya. Aku punya standar kenikmatan dan kali ini aku hanya ingin berbagi denganmu."

"Gilgamesh…"

"Buka bajuku, keringkan tubuhku."

Kirei menghela nafas. Yang namanya raja, pasti banyak perintahnya. Karena dia tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang lagi dengan raja angkuh satu ini, dia memutuskan untuk menuruti perintahnya. Dia membuka pakaian Gilgamesh, kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Sebagai pendeta yang taat agama, dia sudah terbiasa mengendalikan hawa nafsu. Lekuk tubuh Gilgamesh benar-benar indah. Dari ujung kepala, badan, tangan, sampai ujung kaki. Gilgamesh sudah pernah memancingnya melakukan hal yang di luar nalarnya. Meski berhasil terpancing, entah kenapa dia selalu berusaha untuk menahan diri supaya tidak tergoda dengan keindahan tubuh raja ini.

"Kau sengaja mengeringkan tubuhku agak lama. Kau mengagumi tubuhku, Kirei?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau benar-benar kering sebelum memakai pakaian dan bersiap tidur, Gilgamesh."

"Hmph…pembohong. Tapi yah, aku membiarkanmu mengaguminya. Seberapa lama yang kau mau."

Baru saja Kirei hendak memakaikan baju ke tubuh Gilgamesh, raja berambut pirang itu menghilang dalam pendaran cahaya keemasan. Dia sempat berpikir apa Gilgamesh memutuskan kembali ke rumah tuannya. Tetapi kemudian dia terkejut mendapati raja itu berada di tempat tidurnya, tanpa pakaian selembar pun menutupinya. Kedua mata merahnya menatap Kirei, seperti mengundangnya untuk berbaring bersamanya.

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu, sebagai ganti dari tindakan bodohku berlama-lama di guyuran air hujan. Kemarilah, Kirei."

"Aku lelah, Gilgamesh. Aku berharap kau membiarkan aku tidur malam ini."

"Tentu saja, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu hangat."

Pendeta berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas. Setelah dia sendiri berganti pakaian, dia langsung bergabung dengan Gilgamesh. Sudah beberapa malam dia lewatkan bersama raja agung dari Uruk ini. Ketika Kirei berbaring di sampingnya, Gilgamesh langsung memeluk tubuh pendeta itu dan mengeluarkan energinya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya tipis berwarna emas, dan ini mengejutkan Kirei karena kemudian dia tidak lagi merasakan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gilgamesh?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin menghangatkanmu."

"…"

"Tidurlah, Kirei. Pejamkan matamu."

"Boleh aku…memelukmu, Gilgamesh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apa pun, Kirei langsung mendekap tubuh Gilgamesh yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya tipis. Dirasakan kehangatan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia menjadi lebih tenang setelah tadi hampir bersitegang dengan pria bermata merah ini.

Hujan tampaknya tidak berhenti, bahkan sampai menjelang pagi. Kedua orang di balik selimut ini tetap terbalut dalam kehangatan, tidak peduli bagaimana dinginnya udara di luar sana. Gilgamesh hanyalah Heroic Spirit. Dia bisa tidur, bisa juga tidak. Dia berencana akan terjaga sepanjang malam, menikmati hangat dekapan pendeta magis yang sangat disukainya ini.

Semoga hujan turun lagi besok, demikian harapannya sebelum dia memejamkan mata…

* * *

A/N : akhirnya jadi juga ceritanya. Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini, dan kebetulan saya suka banget Kirei/Gilgamesh. Maap masih kurang bagus ceritanya, ke depannya saya coba lebih baik lagi. R&R, thank you!


End file.
